WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?
by WAIT IM LOST
Summary: Amy was raped by no other than Sonic the Hedgehog.She runs away for 5 year and come back with a daugter Lucy Rose the 5 1/2 year old.The gang asked her way she moved will she tell them or not will she fall in love with the one who hurt her or someone new
1. wHY dID yOU dO iT?

Okay this is my SECOND story.  
>So, ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

WhY dIDN'T yOU sAVE mE?

Normal POV

She was sitting on the floor on her darken house with her back against the door crying. Her clothes ripped and blood stained. Her arms had cuts and bruises all over them. Her legs had dirt and mud all over them and were tried from all the kicking and running from _him_. Her voice was hoarse because of _him_.

"Why did he have to do it?" She asked herself, "Just why? It's all my fought, I should've followed him in that ally. I wish I never fell I love with _him_." She said him with so much venom. "I wish I never seen him."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_There was an 18 Amy wondering around Station Square in the night by herself looking for Sonic.( Who, she is still in love with.)_

"_Sonic! Sonic! Sonic come out come out where ever you are." She yelled._

"_I'm right here." Said a voice that sounded like Sonic. _

"_Sonic is that you?" She yelled._

"_Yeah, just follow the sound of my voice." Sonic said._

_Amy did what she was told, and that lead her to an ally. There was Sonic by the dumpster with a black hoodie on. "I see you came." He said._

_She walked towards him slowly. "Yeah." _

"_Is that so? Well, you shouldn't have came to me. " He said in Amy's ear from behind._

_She shivered, "Why did you want me to come?" she asked him._

_Sonic put his arms around her stomach, "I just wanted to tell you something."_

_She shivered again, "What was that?"_

_His arms rose up to her chest and ripped it off. "Nothing I just wanted to tell you that your going to learn a few things."_

_Amy was getting scared, she started to struggle in his grip, "Sonic let got."_

_Sonic made her face him, and then slapped her on the cheek, "Shut up, you little bitch."_

_Amy whimpered and did what she was told. _

"_That's good. If you be quiet you won't get hurt. You got that?" He said in a dark voice that scared her._

"_Okay." Amy said. Then, she got punched in the arms survival times._

"_What the fuck did I just tell you?" He said._

_She stayed quiet._

_Sonic then pulled out a knife out and slit her dress in half. She starts to cry. _

"_Sonic please don't do this." She got punched a cross the face._

"_You really must want to get hurt more." He said._

_She shook her head._

"_Good now shut up." He starts to pull down his pants. After that he pushed Amy down into the wet, muddy water. He ripped off Amy's bra and panties. Then, pulled down his boxers._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

Amy stood up and limped her way through the darken house to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She stared for a minute and then started to cry, "Why me! Why me! Someone tell me why." She sniffed and turned on the water in the tub. She started to strip out of her clothing. Her legs had blood dripping down them. Amy then, hopped out in the tub and sat down in the water. She took the soap and towel and started to clean herself.

When she was done. She got out looked under the sink for the first aid kit. And started to patch herself up. "I should just run away." She told herself.

She thought about it for a moment and agreed with herself about running away.

She stood up and limped to her room (which was full of Sonic thing and pictures and covers.) and made her way to the dresser. She got out a pair of underwear, also looked deep in the closet. She fond a back fitted shirt and red male gym shorts with a pair of black checkered print converse.

She took out two suit chases and stuffed them with the things she needed. She went to the kitchen and wrote a letter:

_Dear Friends,_

_As you see I'm not here. I ran away to a different city. I hope you have a lot of pictures of me, 'cause this might be the last time you will see of me for along time._

_Hope you the best,  
>Amy Rose<em>

She took a picture of herself from an old photo album and paper clipped to the letter, grabbed her car keys. Headed out the door, she put the key to her house under the 'Welcome' mat. Then, she hopped in the car and drove off to start her new life.

**DONE!**_  
><em>**HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY.  
>Till next chapter see you.<br>I OWN NOT A THING.**

**This is WAIT IM LOST SIGNING OUT!**


	2. hE mUST hAVE dID iT!

Thanks for the reviews.  
>So on with the story!<br>Make sure to check out my out story.

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _She took a picture of herself from an old photo album and paper clipped to the letter, grabbed her car keys. Headed out the door, she put the key to her house under the 'Welcome' mat. Then, she hopped in the car and drove off to start her new life._

**Normal POV**

**The Next Day with Rouge**

* * *

><p>Rouge at her house cooking breakfast when she got a phone call, "Hello this is Rouge, may I ask who I'm speaking to."<p>

"Rouge its Blaze. We have a problem." Blaze said. She sounded like she was crying.

Rouge put the phone in her shoulder, then turned off the stove and got a plate from the cabinet, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Its Amy," Rouge stopped what she was doing, "She's gone."

She dropped the plate, "What? That's impossible I saw her yesterday."

"She left a letter say that that this might be the last time you will ever see her and paper clipped a picture of herself to it."

Rouge grabbed the broom, "Why would she leave? Are you at her house? Who is all there?" Rouge asked her.

"I don't know. We at her house, she left the key under her mat and Cream, Knuckles, Sliver, Charmy, Espio, Tails, Shadow, Vector, Vanilla and me. The only one who's not her is . . ."

"Sonic." They said in union.

"This has to have something to do with him." Rouge said.

"Now Rouge, don't start to jump to conclusion." Blaze was starting to worry.

"No it has to have something to do with him. Yesterday she told me that she has to me somebody to meet."

"That don't mean it was him." Blaze stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I be there in a few." She hung up.

Rouge got the dust pan and swept up the broken places of glass. "I bet this has something to do with Sonic."

* * *

><p><strong>9 Minutes Later<strong>

Rouge walked into Amy's house, "Hey you guys." She said. To them sitting on the couch.

"Hey." They mumbled sadly.

The two 10 year old Cream and Charmy ran up to her and gave her a hug and cried in her arms.

"Rouge I'm so scared. Amy was I'm best friend, I need her." Cream whimper.

"Yeah and she was the only one who listen to me." Charmy cried.

Rouge rubbed there backs, "It's okay. She'll be back. I just know it."

They looked up her, "Promise?" They said with there pinkies out.

She hooks both pinkies to hers', "Promise."

They let go and sat back on the couch. Rouge went around investigating. She walked up in the bathroom. She saw the first aid kit open on the ground with bloody foot prints. And, she saw tub was felled with dirty water with red subtends in it.

Rouge walked out of there with disgust written all over her face. She then went to Amy's room. ( A/N Forgot to mention this.) Her room was a mess; her Sonic wallpaper was handing to the wall loosely, her Sonic toy had there heads ripped off, her clothes was all over the place and her Sonic bed spread was cut in half with all the stuffing all over the room.

Rouge walked out in the living room. She looked to Blaze, "And this had nothing to do with Sonic. Did you ever look in her bathroom and her bedroom? There a mess Blaze, _ALL_ her Sonic merchandise is either ripped or cut through the middle." Rouge said.

On queue Sonic walked into the room, "Hey guys. Why are we at Amy's?" He asked them.

Rouge walked you to him and put a finger in his face, "Listen you r gonna tell us what you did to Amy. And your gonna tell us now." She yelled.

He took a step back, "Can someone get her off me." He said.

Knuckles stood you a pulled the heavy breathing Rouge to a couch.

* * *

><p><strong>With Amy <strong>

Amy had the radio on in the car listen to a song that made her remember.

_You shot the bullet,  
>you shot the bullet that killed me<em>

Not feeling my heart beat,  
>and I was dyin I I've been through it,<br>I I've been through the agony  
>And now my eyes are, dryin, tryin, no more cryin,<br>Like it's just a game,

_So disaster strikes and I'm all right  
>Cuz my loves on his way<br>_

Amy turned off the music when she got her destination.

DONE!  
>The song was Disaster by: JoJo<p>

Thanks for the reveiws._  
><em>


	3. cOMING hOmE, fINAlLY!

Thank for the reviews everyone.

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, Amy turned off the music when she got to her destination.

**5 Years Later (A/N that's the voice off SpongeBob saying that.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

If someone was to tell me five years ago the I was going to get raped by Sonic T. Hedgehog and have his baby, I would've told them that my Sonniku would never do that to me and that he'll ask for my love instead of taking it. But it happened, I got raped by him, moved away, and 9 months later had a daughter; Lusy Rose, she is a little bit on the pink side than blue, so a light purple with emerald eyes and long purple-ish hair. People said that she look just like me. Right now, she is five in half years old.

I am now 23 years old and have grown out of the old red dresses and boots for something more casual. And grow my hair back, which now stop in the middle of my back. Now my daughter and I live in a two bedroom apartment in a little city called Grayville (A/N Real place I looked it up), it's really dull nothing happens here. The sky is always grey. All you do is work and go to school, sleep and eat. That's why I'm thinking about moving back to Station Square but, I don't want to leave my best friend Cosmo and I didn't want my daughter to lose her friends. . . .

"Lusy come on breakfast!" I yelled putting her food on the table.

"Coming momma." Lusy said skipping down the hallway with the hair box. Lusy was wearing a black shirt that had a picture of a rose spray painted on it. And was wearing a denim skirt with rose pattern ruffles, with white knee high sock and red Mary Janes. Her hair was the only thing not done.

She climbed up the chair, "Momma, can I have pig tails?" She asked me when she sat done and put the hair box on the table.

"Yeah baby," '_Should I ask her now_?' I thought, '_Yeah_.'

" Hey Lusy?" I started to part her hair down the middle.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Would you like it if we move some where else?" I asked her.

"Yes! This place is _SSOOO_ boring." She made so sound super long with her month full.

"What about all your friends?" I asked her putting the thing up in the hair supplies.

"What friends?"She asked me.

That made my heart drop, "You don't have any friend."

She put some food in her mouth, "Nope they say," She start to wave her spoon around in a circular way, "That I'm weird or that I'm not like them or something."

Now my heart hurt, "Do you think Cosmo would come if I asked her?"

Lusy was done with her food, I took the plate and dropped it in the sink, "Yeah she would. Momma if were moving can I stay home and help." She puts her signature pout.

I look into her pleading eyes, "O-Okay."

She put on a serious face on, "Yeah, also as I get to call Cosmo to tell her about it."

Then she walked off to her room, "I'm gonna go change." She yelled.

I looked down at my outfit; it was the outfit I wore when I ran away.

I sigh, "I can't wait to get out of this place."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lusy came out in grey jogging pants with one leg raised up and a red tank top that showed he belly, with white Nike's.

"I'm ready." She said.

Amy looked up at her daughter, "For what your photo shot."

Lusy made a pose, "Yes. I have been waiting for hour now." She said.

They laughed.

Lusy went to the radio in the kitchen and stood on her tippy toes to turn it on, "Let's listen to some music!"

They started jumping around when Party Rock came on

After a few more came on they was all most done.

"Momma tell me where are we moving to?" Lusy asked.

Amy shook her head no, "Nope, it a surprise."

"Man I was hopping you was going to tell me, but its good I like surprises. But one question. Is the sun out over there?"She asked.

"Yep."

"I love the place already!" Lusy stated, "And I might just make friend over there. This is awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<br>Hope you like this one.**


	4. wHY dO yOU hAVE tO lEAVE mE?

Here I am again with another chapter.  
>So on with his head!<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time_, "I love this place already!" Lusy sated, "And I might just make friends over there. This is awesome."_

**Normal POV**

While Amy and her daughter was packing. Thing in Station Square has really changed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cream<strong>

16 year olds, Cream and Charmy have been miserable since Amy left. All they do is sit in home by the window wait. Wait for the thing that never came. At lease that's what everyone told them. But Cream and Charmy said that Amy was coming back for five years, and now they're losing that hope slowly.

Cream had really grown in the last few years. Now since her ear has grown over the pass five years, she started to tie them up with a ribbon or something to make it look like a ponytail, or tie what ever color she wearing ribbon down on them. She stopped wearing the dress and shoes for skinny jeans, skirts, shorts, and t-shirt, tank tops, hoodies, blue jean half jackets, sandals, and converses.

"Cream. Get from by the window and come eat." Worry filled her mother voice. Lately Cream stopped eating.

She turned to face her mother, "I'm not hungry mother." She turned back around to look out the window.

Vanilla walked up to Cream and placed an hand on her shoulder, "Cream I know you want Amy to come back but at lease e-" She was cut off be Cream standing up.

Cream took the jacket off the coat rack, "I'll be back." She mumbled walking out the door.

Cream went around the block to Vectors' house. When she was close by the porch she saw Charmy storm out of the house.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked herself out loud. Cream decided to follow him.

With Charmy storming ahead over her it seems that they was walking for hours and hours. They walked all the way across town to the Lake Side hill, that's where you can see the sparkling lake waters and that city. It was peaceful up there. Cream hid behind a Mable tree.

Charmy laid down on the ground on his back and but his arms under his head, "Cream why did you follow me?"

She sighed and came out of hiding, and laid next to him, "I wanted to see what was wrong."

He closed his eyes, and let a tear come down, "Why would you care, why would anybody care." He said to her.

She laid on her side and rested her head on her arm, "Charmy you're my friend. You know what that means?" He said nothing, "Well that means I care about you, everybody care about Charmy."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "No they don't Cream. All they do is ignore me. They might see you but, they don't see me."

Cream just noticed something. He had bruises and cuts on him and when they were little nobody but Amy, Vanilla and her actually paid attention to him, "Charmy I'm so sorry." Her eyes started to water.

He raised up, "Why are you crying Cream?" It sounded like he was crying too.

She looked at him with her water eyes and saw him crying to. She hugged him, "Because. Because it's sad, even at school, they seem not to notice you." She said in his chest.

He rapped his arms around her, "I know it's sad. That's way I come out here. It was the place Amy used to take me when I was upset or angry."

Cream looked up at him, "Then why are you here?"

He looked down at her with tears still coming down, "Because, Vector. He came in my room drunk as hell. He said something that I couldn't understand. So I just looked at him for a few minutes. That when he snapped."

"He ran over to me and . . . punched me all over." He had more tears coming out like fall, "Then he got out a knife and cut me on the cheek and almost stabbed me in my stomach. That's when Espio stopped him from doing it again. I started to yell and ran out the house." He finished.

"What did you say Charmy?" Cream asked him.

The sun started to come down and the lake started to sparkle.

He looked over at the water, "Nothing important. But I'll tell you this. When I turn 17 I'm going away. And never come back." He stated.

Cream stared at him in shook, she had tear welling up in her eyes gain, "Your going to leave to," Charmy nodded still looking out at the lake, "Your going to leave me like Amy left us. You're going to leave me by myself, with no one to talk to." Cream said.

Charmy looked down at her, "Cream, I have to leave, and you have a lot of people to talk to." He said to her.

She shook her head, and hugged him tighter, "No I don't Charmy. I have no one to talk to. Why do you have to leave Charmy? Why?"

"Cream no would care if I killed myself expect you and your mom. I don't want that to happen so running away is the only option, you don't want me to die would you?" He said to her.

"No." Cream looked up at him.

"See I don't want to make you upset so I'm running away." He stated.

"Then why won't you ask me?" She asked him.

"Cream, I don't want you to leave the ones that love you. I wa-" He was cut off by Cream.

"I don't care. I you leave Charmy, I would have lost the only one that gets me and the one that I love." Cream said to him.

All he did was stare at her. Until he made up his mind. He kissed her on the lips.

That lasted about a few minutes until Cream pulled away, "I love you Charmy."

He looked her in the eyes, "I love you to."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!<strong>

**See you next time.**


	5. wAIT yOUR moVING?

Here I'm again with another chapter.  
><strong>Okay by the way, I know I have not been spelling things right but its pretty close so you might know about what I mean so I get it, but grammar and punctuation. You must stay up in English class. Or you are a teacher or possibly a nerd. Who knows? Any who can you give me a break I'm only in Jr. High. You don't have to review, but you do. So those means you like it or you just like to complain.<strong>  
>So on with the story.<p>

* * *

><p>WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?<p>

Last time_, That lasted about a few minutes until Cream pulled away, "I love you Charmy."_

_He looked her in the eyes, "I love you to."_

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

Around five o'clock we were done with Lucy's room and the living room and the kitchen. Right now we were in the used to be living room floor

"Momma, can I have your phone? I need to call Cosmo." Lucy asked me.

"Yeah it's on the kitchen corner." I said to her completely exhausted.

She got up and in two flashes of light purple she was back.

I looked up at her in shock, "Did you just do that."

She looked up at me in confusion, "Um . . . Do what?"

"Those flashes. Did you not just see that flash?" I questioned her.

The confusion was gone and a smile was paltered on her face, "Oh that! I do that all the time," She waved her hand to the side, "That's the reason why I have no friend and another on is this." Lucy pulled out a Piko-Piko Hammer, that look identical mine except of red on it was purple.

I stood up, "Where did you get that from?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But this is super cool!"

I leaned against the wall, "Yeah."

"Momma do you have one?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah." I sighed.

She walks up to me, "Can I see it?"

I looked at her, "Yeah." I put my right hand out to the side, and the hammer magically was in my hand.

She started to jump all over the place, "Yours is SSSSOOOO cooler that mine."

"Aren't you supposed to call Cosmo?" I stated.

She made an 'O' face, "Yeah." She dialed the number.

"It's ringing . . . Hey Cosmo."

"Hey Lucy, what did you want?" Cosmo said.

Lucy started to walk around, "Me and momma is moving," She looked at me, "And we was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Let me speak with your mother sweetie." Cosmo said.

"Okay." Lucy handed the phone to me.

"Hel-"She cut me off.

"What do you think you're going Amy?" Cosmo asked me.

"Home. I'm going home Cosmo." I told her.

She sighs, "Well I'll come with you. This city is so dull."

"Yes! We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Bye. Kiss-kiss." I said before I hung up.

"She said yes! Lucy she said yes." I told my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Oh and this 'uhh' person needs to stop. You only have so many words in a summary. And I had to take out a few periods and what not. So if you are going to review PLZ let it be nice. If you have nothing good to say, don't say it at all. **

**And by the why you try to write a story, I bet you it would have problems with yours to. **


	6. yOU cAME bACK tO uS!

I'm here with another chapter.  
>So let's get on with the story.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _"She said yes! Lucy she said yes." I told my daughter._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Normal POV**

Amy's friend Cosmo was a plant. She has long green hair and light blue stunning eyes. She always keeps a flower in hair. She usually wear all green, but that stopped when one day she walked by a group of hungry bums. She walked by them and next thing she know she was running down the street screaming, 'Help! There is Hobos on the loose!' That was the only excitement you'll ever see in this town. And the only exciting thing you'll ever hear.

Yesterday night, Cosmo came over and helped finish with the packing. This was only Amy's room.

Now, they were all on the 'living room' floor sleep, with sleeping bags over them. They were sleep until Amy's phone went off.

**BEEP  
>BEEP<br>BEEP  
>BE-<strong>

Lucy woke up. She shook her mother, "Momma turn it off." She whined.

Amy then woke up, "Okay, "She took the phone that was still beeping and put it by Cosmo's ear.

"Ahh! MAN WHAT WAS THAT!"She yelled.

Amy stood up laughing, "Ha. I got you!"

Cosmo stood up, "Girl I'm going to get you. And when I do your gonna get it . . . BAD." She stated walking off to the 'bathroom'.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked off to the 'bathroom' to.

In there Lucy and Cosmo was in the mirror messing with there hair, "Will you two please stop?" They looks at Amy, "Ya'll are doing it all wrong. It's like this."

Amy pushed them off them out of the way; she studied herself for a while. She then grabbed to pieces of her long pink hair, made herself go cross-eyed and stuck out her tongue.

They started to laugh.

Amy stopped and faced them, "See that how you do it. Not just look at yourself and check yourself out." Amy said proud of what she showed them.

Lucy put a hand on her mothers shoulder while on her tippy-toes, "Momma that's what we were doing."

"Oh . . . Okay then. Um, this weird moment." Amy said before walking out, she popped her head back in, "The moving guy would be here any minute now. So hurry up." That time she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Amy and her crew was just making into Station Square with the Fed-X behind them.

"Momma can I turn on the radio?" Lucy asked. They all start to sing along.

"Yep." Amy answered.

She turned it on.

"_I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the world I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain from yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home<em> , _I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming<em>-"

Amy cut off the song, "Back where I belong."

They were now in Amy's home town, "Hey Amy, do you even have a house."

"Yeah, I was still paying bills back in Grayville for the house." Amy stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

They were inside Amy's odd house. It looked the same since she left except they were taking out all her old furniture and replacing it for the newer ones.

Amy was telling the men where to put everything while Cosmo and Lucy looked around.

The house was a three bedroom and two baths. So the meant at Amy and Lucy was to share and Cosmo had her own. The bedrooms was quit big and everyone one of them had an awesome view of the city or the backyard, which was amazingly the same as she left it.

After a couple of hour or so, everything was done.

They were all setting on the couch when Lucy asked, "Momma can you show us around?"

"Sure, come on I got the perfect place." Amy said heading out the door with her keys.

They walked all across town instead of drove because Amy wanted them to see everything. Amy pointed and said everything that she could remember. Lucy and Cosmo just looked around in awe the whole time.

The place where she wanted to show them was Lake Side hill. They climbed up the hill.

"Will we are here. How to you like it?" Amy asked.

"It's so pretty, momma!" Lucy said staring off at the lake.

"Yeah it is quit a sight."

Amy started to remember Charmy and her talking up here, "Yeah th-"Amy was cut off by a voice that sounded vaguely filmier.

"What are you guys doing up her?" The voice said.

They turned around. What Amy saw shocked her. It was Charmy, and with Cream by his side.

Tears started to roll down her face looking at them, "Charmy, Cream. Remember me, Amy."

They stared at her for along time until they ran up to her and gave Amy a huge hug with a lot of teat, "Amy we missed you so much."Cream whispers in her ear.

"Amy we wait for you to come home for so long, we almost lost hope." Charmy said throw the tears, "Promise us will never leave us again." They held out there pinkies.

Amy hooked on to there's, " I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**This one was pretty long.  
>Bye!<strong>


	7. sO tHAT'S wHAT hAPPENED wHEN i wAs GoNE?

Okay I'm here with another chapter.  
><strong>And here to say sorry to whomever 'uhh' is. I don't want reviews about spelling and grammar. I want normal review like, 'I love it, keep it going' or 'You had a problem here and there put it was still great', and things like that.<br>**So on with the story.

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Tears started to roll down her face looking at them, "Charmy, Cream. Remember me, Amy."_

_They stared at her for along time until they ran up to her and gave Amy a huge hug with a lot of teat, "Amy we missed you so much."Cream whispers in her ear._

_"Amy we wait for you to come home for so long, we almost lost hope." Charmy said throw the tears, "Promise us will never leave us again." They held out there pinkies._

_Amy hooked on to there's, "I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

They unhooked there pinkies, "Amy we have to tell everyone that you're back!" Yelled Cream.

"Yeah we should, but can we do it tomorrow? It's has been a very dramatist night."Amy said.

Charmy was not paying attention, he was way to concern about the people behind Amy, "Amy who are theses people?" He asked still looking at them.

Amy looked at him. She was hoping that they won't ask. She looks back at Lucy who was behind Cosmo, "The little hedgehog is my daughter, and the other one is my friend."

Cream was very shock at the fact that Amy had a child, "Um . . . Did you just say daughter?" She stumbled over her words.

Amy nodded nervously, "Yeah, I had a kid."

Charmy looks at Amy and then at Lucy, "Yep, that is your kid. You look just a like."

Cream did the same thing, "You're right, they look like they could be sisters. Despite of the different color."

Lucy walks up slowly to her mother and grabbed hold of her legs, "Momma who is all theses people?" She whispers into her legs.

Amy looks down at her, "These are just some old friends when mommy was younger." She made Lucy let go of her legs and then gave her a little push on the back slightly, "Now introduce yourself to them."

Lucy walked up slowly up to them and stopped at the center of Cream and Charmy and her mother, "I'm Lucy, I is nice to met you."

Cream walked up to her, squatted and stuck out a hand, "My name is Cream, "Lucy took her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you." She got up and walked back in place.

Charmy got up and did the same, "My name is Charmy, "Lucy shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lucy turned around to her mother, "Momma they are so nice!" She squealed. She skipped up to the top of the hill and looked at the sun set.

Cosmo walked up to them, "Anyway . . . My name is Cosmo." She waved.

"Hi." They said in union.

There was silence for a minute until, "So . . . What have the gang been you to?" Amy asked.

"Ohh, don't get me started. . . "Cream said.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later At Amy House<strong>

It turns out that Rouge who was now 25 and Knuckles who in also 25, got married when I left. Sliver had got over his crush on Blaze and went to Tikal, the girl that so happened came from the Master Emerald and came from the echidna tribe. And it seams that Blaze is crushing on Sonic, Cream and Charmy are going out (Which you already knew). Tails is single and has a job at airplane modeling and design. Shadow . . . Well is Shadow he started to date; the girl name was Margo, she was a purple hedgehog with blue shinny eyes. He was dating her for five months and had a child who name was Stark he was a purple, red stripped hedgehog, and one night Margo got in accident and passed away just a few years ago.

"Lucy come on to bed. Let Cosmo sleep, you have school in the morning. Do you want to miss the first day of your new school? " Amy said looking into Cosmo's room.

Lucy was jumping on her bed sing, "Okay I'll get down."

They walk in Lucy room. She got in her bed and lay under the covers, "Momma can you sing me a song?" She asked.

Amy was about to leave the room when she asked this. She turned around and walked up to her bed, "Okay what do you want me to sing?" She asked her daughter.

Lucy thought from a minute, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

* * *

><p>Amy was in bed looking up at the ceiling, "I wonder what will it feellike to be back home?" With at she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<br>I hope you like this chapter, till next time. See you.**

The ages:

Amy: 23  
>Lucy: 5 12  
>Stark: 5 12  
>Cosmo:23<br>Tikal:24  
>Knuckles:25<br>Rouge:25  
>Sonic:24<br>Shadow:24  
>Sliver:24<br>Blaze:24  
>Cream:16<br>Charmy:16  
>Vector:30<br>Espio:26  
>Vanilla: 30<p>

**Bye!**


	8. sO tHEY rEUNITE aGAIN

Hey. It's has been a long time.  
>So on with the story.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Amy was in bed looking up at the ceiling, "I wonder what will it feel like to be back home?" With at she drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Amy POV**

I woke up by the sun shinning into my room.

"Ahhh," I groaned and then looked over to the alarm clock, it read 6:30, "I might as well get up and make breakfast."

I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. I turned on the lights.

"What to cook this fine morning?" I asked myself. I look in the refrigerator . . . nothing. '_Man I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday._' I thought.

Cosmo walked in rubbing her left eye, "G-morning," She sat down on a stool, "What you cooking for breakfast?"

I looked at her, "We don't have know food in the refig." I told her.

Cosmo looks at me as if I was stupid, "Duh, you never went shopping." She stated.

I roll my eye, "Wh-"I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I walked up to the door, "Who is it?"

On the other side of the door I can hear, "Is that Amy?"

I can hear Charmy, "Well duh! I told you guys yesterday. You never listen to me! All you do is listen to Cream!"

"Charmy, calm down." I heard Cream say.

I open up the door. I found the whole gang except Sonic outside my door.

Rouge ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, "Amy I," She looked back at the others, "We missed you so much."

Tear was forming in my eyes as I looked at everybody. They have grown a lot. I hugged Rouge back, "Me to." I let go of her and looked at a Charmy, who seemed very pissed, "Have ya'll been taking good care of my baby Charmy for me while I was gone?" I asked.

Everybody except Cream, Shadow and his son, Espio, and Vanilla sweat dropped.

"W-W-Well, y-y-you s-s-se-"I cut off the stuttering Vector.

"I'll take that as a no. Anyways . . . Why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"Charmy told us that you was home, and woke all of us up early just to see if you were home." Knuckles explained.

"Well are we going to come in and eat or what?" Cream asked.

"Well, I don't have any food right now . . . ," Then I noised that they all had bags of food in there, "Oh, um. Sure just keep it down." I opened up the door.

They walked in and stopped once they saw Cosmo. Except Cream and Charmy, they just sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., "Who is that?" Tails asked with hearts in his eyes.

I walked up to Cosmo, "This is my best friend, Cosmo."

They all said hey and walked into the kitchen to put up all the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

**Normal POV**

Everybody was in the living room except Lucy who was still a sleep.

"Excuse me. I have to go do something." Amy got up and left the room.

There was silence.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Why did Amy leave us, Cosmo?" Rouge asked breaking the silence.

Cosmo sat up in the chair, "I don't think it's my business to tell you," Cosmo then made a circular hand movement, "Or all of you. It's her choice not mine. Just wait until she gets her mind straight and other things." She stated.

Rouge nodded respectfully, "Yeah, you're right."

Amy came in with Lucy right by her side, "Everybody this is my daughter." Everybody gasped," Introduce yourself Lucy."

Lucy walked in the middle of the room, "My name is Lucy. It is nice to met you." Then Lucy lead her eyes on Shadow's kid; Stark. Stark was just watching her.

Shadow raised you in his sit and whispers in his ear, "Go say hi, son."

Stark nodded and then walked up to her, "I'm Stark. It's a pl-pleasure to meet you." He said slipping one words a little.

Amy looked at Shadow. He had gotten a little muscular over the years while she was gone. And he had grown quite handsome over the years. Amy studied everything about him, until she realized what she was doing and blushed.

While she was checking him out Lucy got to meet everyone except Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

Everybody left the house and Lucy, Stark, Cream, and Charmy was at school, leaving Amy and Cosmo alone at home.

Amy was spread out on the couch. While Cosmo was in the computer chair spinning in circles trying to entertain herself.

"I am SSOOOO bored!" Amy yelled mainly to herself.

"Me to. We should go somewhere. Like to the mall. I think your friend Rouge was it, "Amy nodded, "Have an off day to day." Cosmo said still spinning around.

Amy hopped off the couch, "Yeah! Come on lets go to the mall."She yelled.

Cosmo stopped spinning and got up; she fell down as soon as she did the, "Oww."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Would have been longer if it wasn't late.**

**Bye!**


	9. sOMEONE hELP mE! sOMEONE sAVE mE!

Okay I'm back.  
>And . . . . It's FRIDAY!<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, "_I am SSOOOO bored!" Amy yelled mainly to herself._

_"Me to. We should go somewhere. Like to the mall. I think your friend Rouge was it, "Amy nodded, "Have an off day to day." Cosmo said still spinning around._

_Amy hopped off the couch, "Yeah! Come on lets go to the mall."She yelled._

_Cosmo stopped spinning and got up; she fell down as soon as she did the, "Oww."_

* * *

><p><strong>At The Mall<strong>

**Amy's POV**

We were just getting out of the car when a blue truck pulled up and almost hit me.

"Whoa!" We all said.

I walked over to the driver side and knocked on the window, tell the person to rise down the window. The person rose down the window.

Then I get a good look at the person. I stood there in shock when I was who it was . . . Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic looked at me with his mouth open, "W-W-When did you come back Amy?" He asked

My eyes started to water, "Y-Y-Yesterday. . . I got . . . to . . . go." I ran off to Rouge and Cosmo who had went in the mall already.

I saw them by the jewelry store window. I walked up to them, "I'm ready to go home. So, if you can drop me off at home and you can come back." I said to them.

They turned around, "What's wrong Amy?" Rouge asked.

"I saw someone I didn't want to see this whole time I'll be back home." I simply stated.

They nodded, "Yeah, we can drop you off at home. Cosmo and I need to get to know each other anyways." Rouge said sadly.

Cosmo nodded in agreement.

We walked out of the mall. I saw Sonic pass by me and gave me the 'don't tell anyone what happened' look. I saw that and sped up to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**With Lucy**

Shadow had dropped Stark and Lucy. He also registered Lucy in to the school.

Right now the kids were on the playground. All the other kids were out there having run playing tag while Lucy sat on the swings all by herself, sing a song she know from her mother.

"_He said, "I just think you're depressed  
>Kiss me, yeah baby and go rest"<em>

They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"  
>Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know<p>

I don't ever wanna drink again  
>I just, ooh, I just need a friend<br>I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
>Have everyone think I'm on th-"<p>

"Hey, why are you sitting on the swing all by yourself?" Stark said walking over to her.

Lucy looked up and smiled at him sadly, "I don't have any friends to play with."

Stark sat on the swing next to her, "I'm your friend. You can play with me."

She looked up at him and smiled and then she got from the swing and tackled him in a hug.

They landed in the sand, with Lucy on top of him crying, "Thank you _SSOO_ much I have my _FIRST _friend." She laid her head down on his chest.

He rapped his arms around her, "You welcome."

_EEWWW! STARK GOT THE CODDIES!" _The kids on the playground yelled running away from them.

They stopped what they were doing and looked up at the kids running around.

They laughed.

"Can you get off me?" Stark asked her.

She stood you and held out a hand. He gladly took it, "Thanks" He said.

"Welcome."

"KIDS, IT'S TIME TO COME IN!"Yelled the teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's House<strong>

Amy was on her couch crying her eyes out listen to her favorite song.

"_But now there is something I have to do  
>I have to tell the one that I once adored<br>That they can't have my love no more  
>Cause my heart can't take no more lies<br>And my eyes are all out of cries  
>So, God<em>

God send me an angel  
>From the heavens above<br>Send me an angel to heal my broken he-"

There was a knock on the door. Amy wiped off her face and opened you the door. . . Sonic was there at her door.

He pushed her out the way and looked around for something.

"Is there anyone in this house?"He asked her coming from the back.

She shook her head, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU LOOOKING FOR SONIC! THERE IS NO ONE HERE SO GET OUT MY HOUSE!"She yelled at him.

Sonic came storming up to her. He put his arms around her neck against the wall, "You want to say the again?"He hissed at her.

Amy looked him in the eyes, "Okay I'll say it again. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SONIC! THERE IS NO ONE HERE SO GET OUT MY HOU-"Amy was cut off by Sonic punching her in the face.

He let go of her neck and let her drop down to the floor, "I heard you the first time you bitch. Now tell me who is staying here." He said.

Amy was on the floor crying when he said that, she looked you at him, "Sonic my friend live here with me." She said.

He kicked her in the stomach a few times, "That's not all. Who is all that kiddy stuff for?" He hissed.

Amy took hold of her stomach, "Okay, my daughter to. Okay, my friend, my daughter, and me live here. So just live there's nothing left for you here Sonic. Just leave me alone." She cried.

Sonic spit on her, "Amy . . . You can't tell me when to leave you alone. I will **NEVER **leave you alone." He said to her.

He grabbed her by the collar and made her look at him, 'Who is the child for Amy?" He asked her.

Amy had rivers of tears coming down her face, "It's. . . It's . . . It's y-y-your S-S-Sonic. S-S-She's y-y-yours." She croaked.

He throw her a cross the room, "YOUR LYING TO ME AMY! TELL ME WHO THE FATHER IS!"He yelled.

Amy had cuts and bruises all over her. She tried to stand back up but failed every time, so she just stayed on the ground, "I'm telling the truth Sonic. It's your child." She said.

Sonic ran up to her, "See, your lying again." He grabbed her by the shirt, "Since you want to be a lair, I'll show you what a lair get." He pulled her into her room, shut and locked the door and took off his clothes.

Amy tried to squirm away, "NO . . . NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME SONIC! PLEASE DON'T DO IT . . . I'm telling the truth."She said the last part in a low voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>**  
>I hope you like it. <strong>

**The song were: Angle by Amanda Perez, Rehab by Amy Winehouse.**

**Bye!**


	10. i sAVED mE yOU sAVED hER

I'm back with another chapter of this story.  
>So, on with it.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Sonic ran up to her, "See, your lying again." He grabbed her by the shirt, "Since you want to be a lair, I'll show you what a lair get." He pulled her into her room, shut and locked the door and took off his clothes._

_Amy tried to squirm away, "NO . . . NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME SONIC! PLEASE DON'T DO IT . . . I'm telling the truth."She said the last part in a low voice._

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Sonic was walking towards me, "SHUT UP AMY!" He yelled.

'_What am I going to do? I can't go though this again! I need him to stop walking to me_.' I thought.

Then I got an idea. Sonic was only a few feet away from me when I stood up from the ground.

He stopped walking and plastered a smirk on his face, "What do you think you're doing?" He said in a dangerously low voice. His fur was getting darker.

"THIS!" I took out my hammer and smacked him upside the head. He was sent flying to the other wall.

Then I took the phone and car keys off the dresser and ran and unlock the door. I ran out the front door unlocking the car doors.

I got in the car and took off.

"I need to get my daughter before he dose." I say.

A blue streak went pass the car. I gasp, "OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GET MY B-"I was cut off by my cell phone.

I touched the screen, "Hello."

"Guess who." It was Sonic.

". . ." I said nothing. '_How did he get my number?_' I asked myself.

"That's right! It's me Sonic remember." He said happily, "I bet you're wondering how I got your number. Well . . . nah I can't tell you that. But anyways," His voice got darker, "If I can't have you, I'll just have to take a valuable life from you." His voice went happy, "Isn't that just that sweets thing ever! Well it was nice to speak to you again. Bye!"He hung up.

I pulled over on the side of the road and started to cry, "He's gonna kill my baby!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

**With Lucy**

It was almost time to go, the parents were coming to get the kids from school. Stark and Lucy was the only kid there outside waiting on there parent.

Lucy turned to Stark, "Hey do you want to play a game?" She asked him excitedly.

"Yeah!" He said with the same amount of excitement.

She put a finger on her chin, "Um, what about. . . .TAG!"

"Okay. . . TAG YOUR IT!" Then took off running in a purple and black blur.

Lucy stared in amazement, "Stark can run as fast as me." Lucy was about to take running when someone called her and Stark's name.

"Lucy! Stark!" Shadow yelled.

They ran to Shadow in blurs.

"Dad!" Stark yelled giving Shadow a hug.

"Shadow, do you know where momma at?" Lucy asked him.

"I do-"Shadow was cut off by a blue blur, a scream, and a dirt.

When the dirt cleared up. Shadow and Stark noticed Lucy was gone and that the blue blur was Sonic.

"DAD! SONIC JUST TOOK LUCY!"Stark yelled.

Shadow looked down at his son, "Stay right here. I'll be back." With that Shadow ran off after Sonic.

**With Sonic**

Sonic was at his destination under five seconds. The place was called Killer Falls, the falls have; 10 degree rushing waters, spiky rocks, and man eating fish. And yet it was a beautiful place. The Killer Falls had the most prettiest green grass in the world, the air was mush more cleaner, the music of the falls are relaxing, it is just beautiful.

The only time I come here is when I need to relax and when I killed at man. I don't know what happened to me back then and now, but whatever it is, it feels great.

I walk over to edge, and hang the little screaming brat over the edge, "Okay tell my who's your father?" Sonic asked her yelling over the rough noises of water falling.

She was trembling, "I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know!" She screamed.

"Gggggrr-"Sonic was cut off by Shadow.

Shadow ran up to him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yells at Sonic.

Sonic looked at him and smirks, "Just asking questions."He said calmly.

"Shadow! Save me." Lucy murmured.

Shadow nods slightly at her, then turns to Sonic, "Let her go Sonic." He demands.

"No." Sonic then drops her.

"HELP ME!"Lucy yelled trying to reach for something.

"Chaos Control!"Shadow yelled.

In a flash Shadow was by her side and then back at the school.

Stark came running up to them, "LUCY!" He tackled her in a hug.

She rapped her arms around him, "Stark." She whispers in his her.

He looked at her with tearful eyes, "I was scared." He told her.

Lucy started to cry, "Me to."

While this was happening Shadow called Amy, "Hello Amy."

"Hey Shadow." She was still crying.

"Did you know the Sonic tried to kill Lucy today? I was just wondering why."

"Yeah I know. It was just a mistake Shadow. Oh and Shadow is my daughter alright."She asked.

"Yeah she is right here, wanted to speak to her."He said.

"Yeah."

He looks at the kids, "Lucy your mother wants to talk to you."He said reaching out the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<br>I hope you like it!  
>Till next time!<br>Bye.**


	11. hE dID iT tO mE!

Okay I'm back with another chapter.  
>So, on with it.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _He looks at the kids, "Lucy your mother wants to talk to you."He said reaching out the phone._

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's House<strong>

Lucy and Stark were playing Patty Cake on the floor of the living room. Amy and Shadow was on the couch watching them.

Shadow looks at Amy, "Amy why would Sonic do that to Lucy? Why do you look like this? What happened to you?"He asked her.

She looks at him, "I can't tell you Shadow." She said shaking her head.

He looks at her with a shocked expression, "Okay then. Then tell me this, why would Sonic asked Lucy who her father is?"

Amy was starting to shake, "I can't tell y-"Shadow cut her off.

"Yes you can Amy. Just tell me who the father is." He said to her with care in his voice.

Amy had tear in her eye, she looked down at her hand, "Sonic is the father." She whispers so low that he can't hear her.

He moved his face a little closer, "Say the again for me." He told her.

She looks at him with tears coming down her face, "Sonic is the father." She croaked.

Shadow was taking back, "So, if Sonics' her father why would he do that?" He asked her not getting the whole conversation.

Amy looks back at the children, "Sonic raped me Shadow." Shadow's confusion was gone. Now anger is marked on his face."That's why I left for five years. Now since I'm back his is not gonna stop coming over here and trying to beat me and trying to kill my baby. I don't know what he's gonna do to Cosmo."

Shadow stood up, walked to the door, and opened it, "I'll be back." He murmured walking out the door. It shut with a slam.

Stark walked over to Amy, "Where is dad going?" He asked her.

Amy stopped looking to the door and looks at Stark, "I don't know Stark." She answers.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shadow <strong>

"I'm gonna kill that faker." He said running to Sonic's house.

Shadow made to Sonic's house. He bust through the door. There was a still a dark blue Sonic standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, welcome Shadow. What bring you here thi-"Sonic was cut off by Shadow's fist.

"WHAT THE FUCK FAKER! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?" Shadow yelled.

Sonic stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about Shadow." Sonic said calmly.

Shadow talked him to the ground and stated punching him everywhere, "YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M TAKING ABOUT SONIC!"

Sonic kicks Shadow off him, Shadow was thrown to the wall, "SHADOW! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT ME AND YOU WERE GETTING ALONG, YOU GO AND DO THIS SHIT MAN!" He yelled kicking Shadow in the stomach.

Shadow caught his leg and throws him out the window. He got up, jumped out the window. Sonic was on the ground with glass in his arms and legs. Sonic had blood and bruises on his body as much as Shadow did on his.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said.

In a flash Shadow was at Amy's door. He knocked once and passed out.

Amy opened the door and gasped at the sight. She ran in the house and called the ambulance.

Lucy walked up to her mother, "Momma what's wrong?" She asked.

"Not now sweet. Yeah I need help." She said to the people on the phone.

**At The Hospital**

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sonic was at the hospital. Lucy, Stark and Amy and the others were in the hospital waiting room, waiting to be called to see one or the other.<p>

Rouge and Cosmo walked in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Rouge asked sitting down by her husband Knuckles.

He put an arm around her, "I think that Shadow and Sonic got into a fight."

A female nurse walked in, "Miss. Rose," Amy walked up to her with Lucy and Stark by her side, "You can see them now." The nurse looks behind them, "Are they with you to?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are." Amy said, "What room is it?"

"324 is Shadow's and 246 is Sonic's." The nurse said before walking off.

Amy grabbed there hands, "Lets go to Shadow's room."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<br>Hope you like this one.  
>This is WAIT IM LOST signing out!<br>Bye!**


	12. tHAT'S wHY? tHAT'S wHAT hAPPENED?

Here I am yet again with another chapter.  
>So since I have a lot of reviews I'm gonna try to make this chapter and all the othes longer.<br>So, on with it.

* * *

><p>WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?<p>

Last time, _A female nurse walked in, "Miss. Rose," Amy walked up to her with Lucy and Stark by her side, "You can see them now." The nurse looks behind them, "Are they with you to?" She asked._

_"Yeah, they are." Amy said, "What room is it?"_

_"324 is Shadow's and 246 is Sonic's." The nurse said before walking off._

_Amy grabbed there hands, "Let's go to Shadow's room."_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Hospital, Shadow's Room**

Shadow was on the bed staring out in space. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

The door creaked open; Amy walked a long with Stark and Lucy.

Stark and Lucy came running up to him, "DAD." They said.

Lucy stopped right in her tracks and covered her mouth. Amy was about to walk up to Shadow then stop when she heard what Lucy said. Shadow was hugging his son when he heard it to.

Lucy walked up to Shadow slowly, "Sorry."

Shadow gave her one of his rare smiles, "Its okay Lucy." Lucy smiled and gave Shadow a big hug.

Amy walked up to him a examine him; he had a cast on his right arm, a black eye and he had bandages on his lower and upper arm. He was connected to a heart monitor. "Shadow what did you do?" Mainly asking herself than to Shadow.

Shadow looked around nervously as his heart monitor sped up, "Um . . . Is that question directed to me?" He asked her.

She was now out of thought, "What . . . O-o-oh no, but I do want to know what happened." She said.

His heart rate sped up, "Um will it convene you that it was attacked by one of Eggman's robots when I was going to Sonic's house." He said nervously.

She shook her head, "Okay, I know this for a fact. Eggman went away after I left. May I ask why would you be going to Sonic's house after I told you the story and why is Sonic here to?" She questioned.

"Hey dad, can you turn on the T.V.?" Stark asked him.

"Sure." He grabbed the remote and turned it to Nick.

Stark and Lucy sat n the plain couches and watched T.V.

"Shadow, tell me." Amy demanded.

"Okay after you told me that, it made me mad no angry. Sonic and I was just getting a long when you left. He hid that secret for so long, Rouge suspected him for the longest. "He made a fist with his hand," Then you come back and tell me what he did, I was just so angry. That's what tripped me off . . . And a long with that you didn't tell anybody about it when you left." He said.

Amy looked down, "Yeah I know, bu-"There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy yelled.

The others walked in.

"Yeah man. You okay?"Knuckles asked.

"Yeah they said I can leave tomorrow if I want to." Shadow replied.

"That's good. We went to Sonic's room; they say Sonic has to be here for a week or so because he lost his memory, so go easy on him when you see him." Tails said.

Amy walked to the door, "Lucy stay here, I'm gonna go to Sonic's room." She then left.

Lucy and Stark looked from the T.V. at the door then to each other, "What is memory?" They asked each other at the same time. That shrugged there shoulders and looks back at the T.V.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's Room<strong>

Sonic was back to his normal color, had a killer headache and had no idea what had happened over the past five years. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Amy walked in slowly and shut the door.

"Amy! The last time I saw you we were fighting Eggman. I think I got hurt really bad to be in the hospital." He said.

"Yeah, that was some fight. Even Shadow is in the hospital, but if he wants to leave he can." Amy said sitting on his bed.

"Yeah it was . . . Anyways doc said I have to be here for a week or so." Sonic looked Amy up and down, "You have grown Amy. How long has it been since I last saw you? You saw 16 when I last saw you was it. . . How old are you now? What's been going on?" He asked.

"I'm 23. I just came back. Shadow and I have kids."Sonic's face fell when she said that," Rouge and Knuckles got married. Cream and Charmy are going out, I think Tails crushing on my friend Cosmo. I think you met her when they came in here. Um . . . I think Sliver is crushing on Tikal and Blaze is . . . while you just have to find that out for yourself. So, that's how it's been for the passed." She said to him.

He looked at her, "So you and Shadow have kids. I never would have thought you and h-"

Amy cut him off, "Not like that. I have a kid he has a kid. Not the other way around."

Sonic mood changed, "Oh . . . So how old are they?"

"Their 5 in a half." She replied.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To this city called Grayville. That's where I met Cosmo and my daughter's birth place." She answered.

"What's you and Shadow's kids' name?" He asks yet another question.

"Mines name is Lucy, Shadow's name is Stark."That was her response.

Sonic sat up straight, "Ahem . . . So you have a girl. I bet you she is pretty. Just like her mother. " He stated.

Amy looks into space, "Thanks, she is very pretty." She looks at her watch, "I have to go. I'll come back, promise." Amy said walking throw the door.

"Bye!" He yelled to her as she shut the door.

Amy sigh and walked off down the hall, "Its weird to have a chat with thee one that raped you, even though they lost they memory and don't even know it happened." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's Room<strong>

Amy walks in Shadow's room. Everybody was gone except Cosmo. Shadow and Cosmo was watching T.V. with the kids.

Amy shut the door, Shadow looks at her, "Amy can you take Stark and me home tonight? If it isn't too much to ask." He said, "But, anyways, I can't stand being in hospitals."

"Sure I'll take you home, but I have to stop by my house to get your Chaos Emerald." She told him.

He nods, get out of bed and turn off the T.V.

They looks back at him, "Hey! We were watching that dad." They yelled.

"I mean Shadow." Lucy corrects herself.

Shadow walks up to Lucy, "Its okay. You can call me that if you want."

Lucy nods at him and turn to Stark, "You heard that. Me and you are, "She put a finger on her chin,"hamily . . . no that's not right is it camily . . . ramily . . . Oh it _FAMILY_!" She yelled.

The adults laughs.

"Come on lets go home." Amy said walking out the door with Shadow right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<br>I hope you like this one.  
>BYE!<strong>


	13. ThE TAblE

I am totally sorry about the late updates.

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Lucy nods at him and turn to Stark, "You heard that. Me and you are, "She put a finger on her chin,"hamily . . . no that's not right is it camily . . . ramily . . . Oh it __FAMILY__!" She yelled._

_The adults laugh._

_"Come on lets go home." Amy said walking out the door with Shadow right behind her._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Amy's Car**

Amy and Shadow were in the front seat. The others were in the back. Lucy and stark was talking about god knows what. Cosmo, Shadow and Amy were in there own converse.

"Why dose she call you dad if she only known you for a day?"Cosmo asked Shadow.

He turn around to look at her," Don't ask me. It's her who wants to call me that, though I have no dilemma." He said to her.

Cosmo nodded in agreement, "Well you are right, you did save her life."

"Momma, can Stark spend the night?" Lucy asked.

Amy looks in the rear view mirror at her daughter, "I don't know. You're going to," She looks at Shadow," have to ask Shadow."

Lucy looks at Shadow, "Okay, can Stark spend the night daddy?"

"Sure. Let's go get him some clothes to sleep in." Shadow said.

Amy looks at him in confusion, "What are you talking about go get some cloths. You don't wear any."

"Yeah, if you haven't notice that we're wearing cloths." Shadow said in a duh voice.

Amy looks over at them at the red light. She then noticed that they were wearing cloths, "Whatever. You didn't have to say it like that." She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's House<strong>

Amy was in her room trying to find Shadow's Chaos Control, while the others were watching T.V.

"Man where is it." Amy said to herself throwing bars and panties all over.

There was a knock on the door, "come in." She said.

Shadow walks in and sits on the bed, when he just had sat down panties was in his face. Amy turns around and immediately apologize, "I'm so sorry Shadow." She said to him.

He took it off him and had a little pink blush on him cheek, "It's alright. I came in her to ask if you need any help." He asked her.

Amy looks back at him, "Yeah, can you look in the living room please?" She walks into the closet and starts to throw shoes around and then it stopped, "Ooohhh . . . . So that's where I put it." The pink colored hedgehog said.

She walks out of the closet with a red Chaos Emerald in her hand, "Here you go."

Shadow walks up to her and takes the emerald, "Thanks I'll be right back." In a two flashes he was gone and back with to pairs of cloths boxers and a dinosaur toothbrush. "Here's his things, see you tomorrow Rose." He was about to walk out the door when Amy grabbed his hand.

"What is it Rose?" He asked her.

She looked him in his piercing red eyes, "Since you saved my daughter's life, you can spend the night to and when you wake up you'll have a home made breakfast. That's if you want." Amy offered.

He stares into her emerald, "I can't Rose I have to go to work, but I'll be here tomorrow to get Stark I can have a nice home made breakfast then."

She looks to the ground, "So, where do you work to have nightshifts?" She asks him.

"I still work at GUN, when Stark was born I asked for nightshifts." The black red stripped hedgehog answers.

"Okay then. At lease stay for dinner. I making fettuccini tonight and we're watching a movie later on." She said raising her head up slowly.

"Yeah I'll stay for a while, "He looks at his watch and said "I only have about two hours till I have to leave anyway." He said.

Amy let go of his hand, walks passed him saying, "Well, it wouldn't matter anyway because off that casted arm. I'm about to get dinner prepared."

"That girl makes a lot of since." He told himself.

Shadow walks out of the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later <strong>

"DINNNER'S READY!" Amy yelled setting up the table.

The kids came running in the kitchen with PJ's on, Cosmo and Shadow took there time.

"It smells good." The purple red stripped hedgehog (Stark) said to Lucy sitting at the table.

"Yep! Her cooking is the best." Lucy bragged.

"Amy it looks delicious." Exclaims Cosmo. She took a bit out if the fettuccini, "And it taste good to."

Shadow took a bit out of his and chewed it slowly, his eyes rolled back and he quickened his bits, "This is delicious Rose." He said with his mouth full.

"DAD! Watch you manners."Lucy warned pointing her fork at him warningly, with Stark nodding in agreement behind her.

"Thanks Shadow, but there right. Watch your manners."Amy said agreeing with the kids, who made a 'hump'.

Shadow swallowed down his food, pointed at Amy with his fork and made a circular motion, "What are you are talking about? I was testing your skills for manners. It seems that you all have passed, but not Cosmo."

Amy looks at her friend, "Hey Cosmo, are you ok?" She asks her.

Cosmo wasn't playing attention, she was to busy in her own thoughts about how the sounded like a family.

Amy snaps her fingers in Cosmo's face, "Hey Cosmo what wrong?"

Cosmo looks at Amy and the others, "I'm sorry I must was thinking to hard"

"While don't think to hard ok." Shadow said.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye<strong>


	14. sHE'S pREGNANT  sHE tOLD tHEM

Okay I'm back again with another chapter!  
>So on with the story!<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Amy looks at her friend, "Hey Cosmo, are you ok?" She asks her._

_Cosmo wasn't playing attention, she was to busy in her own thoughts about how the sounded like a family._

_Amy snaps her fingers in Cosmo's face, "Hey Cosmo what wrong?"_

_Cosmo looks at Amy and the others, "I'm sorry I must was thinking to hard"_

_"Well don't think to hard ok." Shadow said._

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

Shadow had fully recovered and Sonic had regained most of his memory back. Sonic didn't regain the memory where he raped Amy and all he thinks he knows is that Eggman is still out there and that he and Amy had a thing going on, so he's in love with Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**With Amy**

Lucy and Stark had become best friends over the passed two weeks. They always spend the night at each other house; it was okay with Amy and Shadow. Lucy was making new friends, so that made her and Amy happy.

The kids were at school and Cosmo had went out to find a job so, Amy, Rouge and Blaze were at Amy's house thinking about what to do since Shadow and Sonic are feeling better and Amy was home.

The girls were at the kitchen table drinking tea and eating scones with Amy's very special jell with cream on top.

"What should we do since everybody back together?" Blaze asks sipping some tea.

Amy was about to drink some of her tea when Blaze asked that, she stopped right there when the cup touched her lips, and started to think. She put the cup down and scoop s up some cream off her scones with her finger and put in her mouth, "Yeah, what should we do?" Amy scooped up another piece of cream, "We should go to a club." Amy said.

Rouge was about to say something, when she got up and ran to the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth. Amy and Blaze looks at each other with caution in there eyes. They then ran to the bathroom. Rouge was lean over the toilet throwing up chunks of something.

Amy bend down to her level, Amy grabs her hair, making sure no throw up got in it, "Rouge are you okay?" Amy asks thinking that she could possibly be pregnant.

Rouge raised her head, "Amy I don't feel so good, I haven't been feeling good for a while now." Rouge said before she starts to throw again.

Amy looks back at Blaze who was chewing her finger nails, "Blaze go and call Knuckles, I think she's pregnant."

Blaze shook her head and left the bathroom.

Rouge looked at Amy with scared eyes, "Amy, you think I'm pregnant?" Rouge asked with a small amount of worry in her voice.

Amy looks her in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Rouge looks down into the toilet, "Do you think," Tears starts to well up in her eyes,"Knuckles will leave me Amy?"

Amy looked at Rouge in shock at what she said, "Rouge why would you say something like that? Knuckles love you. Your just lucky that your baby's daddy it doing to be there with you the whole way around." Amy had tears coming down her face.

Rouge looked at Amy, "Amy, how do you know that Knuckles will be there?"

Amy stood up.

. . . . .

. . . . .

**SLAP!**

. . . . .

Rouge was looking down holding her cheek, while Amy was Stand in front of her breathing heavily.

"**Rouge**! Why are you thinking like this? **KNUCKLES LOVE YOU**! Why would he want to leave you? **WHAT IN YOUR MIND AR**E **YOU THINKING?**" Amy clamed down a little," Rouge why did that even come to your **MIND**! You're **MARRIED **for crying out loud! You **HAVE** to **STAY** with that person **ALL** your life! And **PLUS **if he didn't **LOVE YOU** why **WOULD HE MARRY YOU**!" Amy shouts at her.

Blaze came running in the bathroom; she saw an angry Amy and crying Rouge, "What happened?"

Amy looked back at her, "You want to know what happened," Blaze nods slowly," Then I'll tell you. "Amy looks back at Rouge, "Rouge here is thinking crazy. She thinks Knuckles is gonna leave her. If you married someone that means that they _love you_. Now she's crying because I had to slap some since into her!" Amy was on the verge of crying," She doesn't know how much _pain_ I had to go through when I had Lucy. The first house we stayed in was a one bedroom apartment, that apartment was a piece of crap. I didn't even go to collage. You want to know why?" Amy was now crying, "I was **RAPED**!" Amy fell on the floor and balled up into a ball, "I was raped, and couldn't even get a good enough job, until three months ago."

Rouge had stopped crying when Amy said she was raped, and Blaze almost fainted when she said that.

"I had **NO ONE** there to help **ME**! I was all a lone!" Amy cries.

The girl went up to Amy and gave her a hug. Blaze was crying for Amy and Rouge was crying because she was so self centered and also for Amy. They would have never thought that little old Amy was raped.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's the end of this chapter. That was some drama in this chapter.<br>Rouge is pregnant and thinks the Knuckles might leave her because of it. Amy slapped Rouge and said she was raped. **

**See you next time! Don't forget to review!**


	15. HOw ManY PEoPLe?

Okay, I'm back with another chapter.  
>Onward! With the story.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time, _Rouge had stopped crying when Amy said she was raped, and Blaze almost fainted when she said that._

_"I had NO ONE there to help ME! I was all a lone!" Amy cries._

_The girl went up to Amy and gave her a hug. Blaze was crying for Amy and Rouge was crying because she was so self centered and also for Amy. They would have never thought that little old Amy was raped._

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

After that confession I made things got quite weird around here. Right now we were all in the living room sitting across for each other waiting on Knuckles. Rouge is in the love seat, all balled up. Blaze is in recliner with her eyes close. I on the other hand am crying, hearing what Rouge told me made me go back to the time when I first came to Grayville.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**Normal POV**

_Amy was in the car crying her eyes out because what just happened. With all her might she tried to forget, but it came back to like a boomerang. Just to remember that darkness around his body, made her cry some more, just think of the darkness eating at his body, mind and soul. Amy looks up at the signs on the rode. She saw one the caught her watery eyes._

"_Mayville," She said totally misreading when it had said Grayville, "I'm it sounds like a nice enough place."Amy turns on her right winker and turns into the lane to Grayville._

_It took hours for her to get to Grayville. The dirt rode that led to Grayville had a border of trees, farm lands and grass. When she finally made it, Amy had stopped crying. Amy can see the concrete road and buildings ahead and the city sign. _

_Amy read it and gasped, "I misread the sign. What if they find me and bring me back? . . . .Then again who would have guessed that Amy Rose the perky 18 year-old would live in a place called Grayville?" Amy looks up at the gray sky, "This city sure does live up to its name."_

_**Two Months Later**_

_Amy had found her a place and was two months pregnant. Right now Amy was at Super Ones Foods working at the cash register. A female skunk came up to Amy with an enlarged belly too. _

_The skunk was a regular for Amy; she always told Amy that she looks like she was with the Sonic Team and asked how she was doing with the pregnancy and all._

_The skunk placed her things on the counter, and smiles at Amy, "How is it going Amy?"_

_Amy looks at the skunk with a smile, "It's doing well, Mrs. King. How's Mr. King doing? I heard he got hit by a car." Amy said with concern in her voice._

_Mrs. King gave her a sad smile, "His doctor said that the car caused critical damage to his body and that he might die with in two weeks, "A tear came down her face, "or live."_

_Amy looks down, "Sorry I asked Mrs. King."_

_Mrs. King gave Amy a reassuring smile, "It's okay; you just wanted to know if he's alr-"_

**Knock, Knock**

Amy shook her head and looks at the door. Amy stood up and opens the door; it was Knuckles, shadow and the kids.

Knuckles rushes pass Amy to Rouge who was still in a ball on the love seat, "What's wrong?" He asks her.

Rouge looks at him and starts to cry. Amy rolls her eyes and looks at the three that was still in the door way. Amy moves out the way to let them in.

Everybody was in a seat. Knuckles is on the love seat with Rouge, Shadow is sitting onside of Amy on the Zia – mocha colored sofa and Lucy and Stark were in Lucy's room playing and Blaze is still in the recliner. The tension in the room was very noticeable.

"Okay! Can anybody till me what's going on with all this tension in the room? " Shadow asks.

Amy looks at shadow, "Rouge is pregnant." She told him.

Shadow looks at Rouge with wide eyes and then back a Amy, "You for real."

Amy nods, "And I kinda . . . maybe. . . . Um slapped her and said the unspeakable." Amy said looking off in the distance awkwardly.

Shadow gave me a crazy look, "What's the unspeakable?" He asks.

Amy looks at him wide eyed, "Don't you remember? The reason you were in the hospital."

Shadow made an 'oh" face and nods slowly.

_**Thud!**_

Amy and Shadow looks over at Rouge and Knuckles and gasps. Knuckles were on the ground passed out. Blaze opens her eyes and ran to Knuckles.

Amy looks at Shadow at the same time he looks at her. They looks at each other with the same idea, they nods to each other and went into the kitchen. Amy filled a cup up filled of water and handed to Shadow. They walk out the kitchen and went up to the unconscious Knuckles on the ground. Shadow looks at the cup in his hand and shrugs his shoulders; he then pours the water on his face.

Knuckles jumps off the ground and shot Shadow a glare, "WHAT THE F-"He was interrupted.

"KNUCKLES, There're children in the room back there." Amy hisses at him.

Knuckles rolls his eyes at her, "I'm sure they heard worse, their parents have the most foul mouths ever. Don't you remember, Amy when you used to chase Sonic around and when he ran away?" Shadow was getting angry, Amy was looking down trembling, Blaze was shaking her head at him and Rouge was worrying for his life, "You said every word in the bo-" Knuckles was interrupted by a slap in the face by Amy.

Everyone gasped at that action, "Knuckles, I did _NOT_ come back to remember all of those time wasting mistakes. I came back here because I was home sick, my daughter had no friends and I missed my old friends." Amy told him, "I don't care if you're in shock because your wife is pregnant, but you don't come in my house and disrespect me." Amy concludes.

The slap Knuckles just got had knocked so since into him, "Amy I'm sorry, and I didn't mean it. I'm scared, Amy. Please forgive me."

Amy looks at Knuckles, "I for give you, but just get out please."

Knuckles nods and grabs Rouge's hand and pulled her out the door.

Blaze looks at Amy, "How many _people_ are you gonna slap Amy?"

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! See you next time!<strong>


	16. TO bE cONTINUED?

Okay, I'm back with the last chapter of this story.  
>So lets get this over with.<p>

WhY dIDn'T yOU sAVE mE?

Last time_, Everyone gasped at that action, "Knuckles, I did __NOT__ come back to remember all of those time wasting mistakes. I came back here because I was home sick, my daughter had no friends and I missed my old friends." Amy told him, "I don't care if you're in shock because your wife is pregnant, but you don't come in my house and disrespect me." Amy concludes._

_The slap Knuckles just got had knocked so since into him, "Amy I'm sorry, and I didn't mean it. I'm scared, Amy. Please forgive me."_

_Amy looks at Knuckles, "I for give you, but just get out please."_

_Knuckles nods and grabs Rouge's hand and pulled her out the door._

_Blaze looks at Amy, "How many __people__ are you gonna slap Amy?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

**Same Day at 7:56pm**

**At Amy's House**

Amy was sitting on the couch with Lucy watching T.V.

_**Knock, Knock!**_

Lucy looks at Amy with a smile on her face, "Yes! They're here!" She screams in excitement.

Amy smile and goes to answer the door, "Who is it?"

"Sonic." He said.

Amy heart stops, she opens the door with a fake smile, "Hey Sonic, please come in."

Sonic walks pass Amy and give her an evil smirk which made Amy shiver. Sonic looks at Lucy who was watching him carefully.

Sonic sits next to Lucy, "Hi I'm Sonic."

Lucy looks at him up and down, "I'm Lucy.

Amy sits down on the other side of Lucy, "What are you doing here Sonic?"

Sonic looks at Amy, "Oh I just wanted to tell you, that I have regained all of my memory."

The way he told her made her get the shivers, "Lucy go to your room and watch T.V." She tells her daughter.

"Ok." Lucy said walking to her room.

When the door shuts Sonic scoots closer to Amy, "I know you told them what happened."

Amy looks at Sonic, "Who are them?"

Sonic glares at Amy, "You know who you told."

Amy gets off from the couch and into the kitchen with Sonic following her, "No I don't remember, can you please refresh my memory?" Amy said to him lean over the kitchen sink with something in her hands.

Sonic can up behind her and puts his hands on either sides of the counter, so she was trapped, "Okay, I know you told Shadow. That's the only reason why I was in the hospital. I also know you told Blaze and Rouge when they were over here yesterday." He said in her ear.

Amy looks at him over her shoulder with her eyelids half open, "Yeah I told Shadow who did it, but I didn't tell Blaze and Rouge who."

Sonic puts his head in between her shoulder and her neck, "Well you need to get punished, " Sonic takes Amy's hand and takes the knife out of it, "You wasn't about to stab me, were you?" He asks her look at the knife.

Amy looks at the reflection of his eyes and glare, "No I wasn't, that was just a distraction."

Sonic puts the knife on the counter, "A distra- _**ARG!**_ "Sonic falls on the ground clutching his side.

Amy ran to Lucy's room, grabbing the keys and phone off the table while she was doing so. Amy opens the door, "Come on Lucy lets go."

Lucy ran to her mother, Amy takes her hand and runs out the front door.

Lucy looks at her mother, "Momma I'm scared!" She yells.

Amy looks at her daughter and pick her up, "It's gonna be ok." Amy starts back running to her car.

When she made it she looks back at her house, Sonic was come from out the house looking at her with an evil grin.

Amy opens the car door, gets in and puts Lucy in the backseat. She starts up the car and reverses out the driveway, "Lucy can you call Cosmo for me and put it on speaker for me." Amy said speed down the highway.

"Okay." Lucy reaches in the front seat and grabs Amy's cell phone and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Cosmo sound like she was tired.

"Cosmo where are you?" Amy asks looking out the rearview mirror.

"Um. . . . I'm at Tails house." Cosmo said.

Amy looks at the phone with wide eyes, "What are you doing over there; I thought you was looking for a job?"

You can hear shuffling in the background and a creaking of a bed, "Well I did, and I found one, but after that I went to um. . . . This restaurant and I saw him there and one thing led to another, I was over here." Cosmo

"Okay I just wanted to tell up to help me I'm being chased, by Sonic and he got his memory back. And Lucy and I are super scared." She said.

"Amy I don't know wh- Tails get _OFF_! Amy I got to call you later, bye." Cosmo hangs up.

Amy sighs and looks out the window and gasp, "S-S-Sonic !"

Sonic was outside her car running beside her twinkling his finger.

Amy slams on breaks, so the car behind her didn't notice her sudden slam on breaks and slammed right into her. Until three cars were wreck, the rest just stomped on breaks.

Amy's head was on the stirring wheel. She was bleeding on the side of her ear and on the middle of her forehead. Lucy was laying down on the backseat with bleed coming from her arms and legs; she had cuts on her face, legs and arms.

Sonic on the other hand was in front of her car smirking at the disaster, "I wish I was able to do it, but the car did it for me."

"_**SONIC! YOUR GONNA PAY!**_"

Sonic was just about to walk away from the tragedy when her heard Amy voice. He turns around and saw Amy holding Lucy in her arms crying. She places her daughter on the ground softly. Amy had a dark aura surrounding her, she then takes out the hammer and came full speed at Sonic.

Sonic stood there waiting for her attack. Amy jumps in the air, comes down and slams her hammer on the ground which causes Sonic to fall on his butt. Amy didn't even give him a chance to recover; she straightens her stands and starts to spin around in circles at high speeds. Sonic stood up and ran at Amy, when her did he was in the sky in seconds.

Amy stops spinning and sways around drunkenly for a few minutes, Amy was knocked to the ground by a lot of force.

Gasps were heard.

When Amy was still recovering her attack, Sonic was about to do a mid-air spin attack on Amy. When he was only a few meters from the ground he started to spin in a ball. When Amy was lock as his target, he came forcefully down on her.

Sonic stood above Amy with an evil grin. The sky starts to change to a red color with dark reddish blackish clouds coming in and red rain. Amy saw lighting and heard the thunder.

"Amy, why must you always make it hard for me?" Sonic said in an evil and darker voice.

Amy was looking in Sonic eyes with a scowl placed on her face, "Sonic, you raped me! I want _**NOTHING**_ to do with you!" Amy kicks him where the sun doesn't shine.

Sonic falls on the ground hold his junk.

Amy stands above the blue hedgehog, "You took my _**innocence**_!" She kicks him in the side, "You took my _**life**_!" She kicks him again, "You took _**all the love I tried to give to you**_! "She kicks him harder, "_**You tried to take my daughters life away form me**_! "She kicks him even harder, "_**And the thing that tops all of those things is the fact that you were supposed to be the hero in this predicament!**_" Amy was about to kick him again when a helicopters and police car were heard along with a lot of voices, News Channel 5 and the ambulance.

"**LUCY!**" A loud and very smooth voice scream.

Amy moves her wet hair out of her face and saw Shadow and the other, "**SHADOW!**" Amy was about to run towards them when she was tripped by Sonics' leg.

"**SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" Rouge yells.

Sonic smirks at Rouge, "**NOTHING JUST HELPING THE GIRL OUT**!" He answers her.

Shadow and Stark was on the ground looking at Lucy. Shadow looks Stark, he was crying.

"D-D-Daddy is s-s-she g-g-go-gonna be o-o-okay?" Stark said through the tears.

"I don't know son, I don't know." Shadow answers his son.

Stark took Lucy's body and hugs her, "My sister gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay." Stark whispers low enough for Shadow to here.

The people that were in the ambulance came to Shadow and Stark. They tried to take Lucy away from Stark, but each time they did Stark would move away from them and hold her tighter.

"Please let her got, we want to help her." The female cat said to Stark.

Stark was still cry, he shook his head no, "No, this is my sister, I love her." He told them.

Shadow looks at his son, "Just let her go, if they take her they'll help her."

Stark looks at his father with is big, watery yellow eyes, "But what is they hurt her?" He asks.

Shadow looks at his eyes, "Their not, if you want you can go with them, so you can be the first person she sees."

Stark nods him head and looks at the female cat, "You can take her."

The cat nod s at him and takes her away, "Okay let's go." She said walking off the truck.

Stark stands up and run up to the cat and walks with her to the truck.

Shadow looks at he news reporter.

"This is Ann Maria on News Channel 5. Were here today on highway 41, were a car wreck has happened and now have a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Right now a child has been hurt; the child has the resemblance of both of the heroes. . . . " The red fox said to the camera.

Shadow sticks out is hand and caught some of the rain, "What's weird, red rain, dark clouds." Shadow looks at Amy and Sonic. He ran over there to Amy.

Amy was on the ground coughing up blood, "Sonic, why are you doing this to me?"

Sonic was hovering over her, "I don't want you here anymore Amy nor do I want your child here." Sonic was just about to punch her in the face, that's when Shadow grabs his fist and through his backwards.

"Shadow you must really taken a liking to Amy." Sonic said to him.

Shadow glares at Sonic. He put his and in front of his face, puts his pinky and ring finger down and shouts, "Chaos Spear!" A golden spear was shots at Sonic.

Sonic wasn't really paying attention to Shadow and was shot down by the golden spear.

Since Amy put up some fight with Sonic her was extremely tired, so with that blow Shadow shot at him made Sonic fly back into the woods.

Shadow looks a back at Amy, "**Amy**!" He ran up to her.

Amy was on the ground unconscious. Shadow picks her up and ran her to the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>With Stark<strong>

Stark was sitting on the bench in the truck crying.

The female cat that took Lucy away from Stark came up to him with a smile, "Stark I think you might want to see her now."

Stark wipes his eyes and looks at the woman, "Okay."

Stark stood up and saw Lucy looking at him with a small smile, "Stark!" She yells.

Stark went up to the bed she was laying on and hops on with her, "Lucy I was so scared." Stark starts to cry and does Lucy.

Lucy sat up and gave him a big hug, "I love you brother." She whispers in his ear.

Stark squeeze his eyes shut, "I love you too sister." He whispers back.

"Help she's unconscious and she lost a lot of blood!" Shadow yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later<strong>

**At the Hospital **

Amy was laid on the hospital bed with her eyes closed.

"Ms. Rose you have visitors." Said the nurse named Ellen.

Amy opens her eyes, "You can send them in Ms. Ellen."

Ellen smiles at her, "How many times I have to tell you? Just call me Ellen, but I'll send them in for you." She said playfully.

Ellen opens the door, the first ones to come in was Lucy, Stark and Shadow.

"Momma!" Lucy came running up to Amy along with Stark.

"Hey, babies. How's Shadow be treating you?" Amy asks them.

Shadow came up to Amy, "Rose, you think if been treating these children wrong?" Shadow puts a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

Amy laughs at him, "Yes I do."

"No he didn't, went to the park and the water park and to Twinkle Park!" Lucy yells at her in excitement.

Amy looks at Shadow, "You took them to Twinkle Park too. You is gonna have to take me to next time."

Shadow smiles at her which made her heart monitor go crazy, "Maybe I'll take you when you get out of this place. I heard cute couples get in free." He winks at her.

Amy blushes, "Okay when I get out."

"Um Huh." Shadow nods.

"Momma turn on the T.V." Lucy said.

"Okay." She turns it on the T.V to Nick.

"Amy I have to tell you something." Shadow said to her.

Amy looks at him, "What is it?"

"I told everybody what happened about to you and Soni-"He was cut off.

"That's okay I should have been told them that." Amy smiles at him.

"That's not all . . . . They said that they could find Sonics' body . . . . And I love you a lot Amy." Shadow said.

Amy heart monitor was beeping super fast, "You love me?" Amy said making sure.

"Yes I do." Shadow said to her.

Amy sat up and smiles at him, "I love you too Shadow."

Amy then gave him a passionate kiss which was interrupted by Lucy and Stark.

"Eeewww!" They said in union.

Amy and Shadow smiles at the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Woods<strong>

A blue dirty figure stood up, "I will get my revenge. I promise I will."

With that the drity figure limps off into the drakness of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued <strong>


End file.
